Pofu One-Shots
by HumbleDisNerd
Summary: This is a series of random one-shots for all the different pairings between Master Shifu and Po. Do not like pairing in any fashion, do not read. SPOILERS FOR KFP 3 IN SOME FICS! DISCLAIMER: Do not own KFP or any of its characters.
1. Jade Eyes

**A/N:** Heya! This is my first KFP fiction and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. If this fic gets enough hits I plan on maybe turning this into multiple one-shots but until then, enjoy this little story and I hope you all RR!

Ms. Boggins out!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KFP.

* * *

How could someone do such a thing was the constant thought raging through my mind as I continued to fight the small group of wolves surrounding me. How can such desire for power cause consequences such as these?

When the Jade Palace had received missive just days prior, no-one was prepared for the extremity of such an act. Genocide, to panda's non-the-less! They are such a gentle race, never known to harm and preferred to live in peace with all others. The most I could ever have against such a race was their ease to find said peace… but obviously not anymore.

The abrupt cry of an infant pulled me from my inner turmoil; the sound was quite close from where I was standing. I searched for the owner of the distressed sound, hoping that I would find the child before anyone else. Another cry, closer this time! Where was the child? They sounded so near, but where were they-

And there he was as I made my way over the small hill, a panda cub. How my sorrow for him and his race deepened as I approached him. So young, too young to experience the destruction and trauma this petty hate has made. It was obvious that he was hidden here, judging how he was inside a food crate, inside a cart drawn off to the side of the path to remain unseen. I took in his large jade eyes, seeing the fear and curiosity they possessed before the sound of a howl shattered our moment of silence. I shushed the cub as he began to whimper from the sound of his attackers.

"Sh, sh, don't cry now" I tried to sooth the child, "You just calm now and I will return for you shortly, hmm? Just quiet now and I will be back for you, do not fear" and with that last promise I set off in the opposite direction, setting the wolves on my path.

It was not until early morning that I returned to the place where I last saw the panda cub, but as I reached the other side of that small hill again it was to an empty place where the cart once was – and the cub gone with it.

~ _20 years later~_

'That panda will be the death of me I swear!' Shifu seethed to himself in worry – not that he would admit that openly, 'Pulling stunts like that! And to also find inner peace at such a young age, and in such short timing' he thought glumly to himself.

The Red Panda's giant ears picked up the heavy thumps of said Giant Panda as Po made his way up to Shifu, where he was perched on top of Oogway's staff. The smaller Panda remained silent on his perch for a further more seconds – if only to let the larger Panda stew a little – before he greeted his student with a sort "Po".

"Master Shifu" Po replied somewhat reluctantly. Not that that wasn't normal for the Giant Panda to act around his master, but today seemed different.

"What troubles you Dragon Warrior" Shifu addressed in Po's title, still atop the wood staff and eyes remaining closed.

"W-What troubles- no-nothing is troubling- why would you think something is troubling me?" Po trailed off into a mumble as he progressed in his little rant of denial.

Shifu gave a bodily sigh, minutely slouching with his ears falling back to lay against his head as he finally decided to open his eyes, jump off the staff, and giving his student his undivided attention. "So what is troubling you Po?" Shifu sighed out in his soft, rusty baritone.

The Red Panda watched as the mighty Dragon Warrior fidgeted, twiddling his fingers and twitching his lips, as if trying to force reluctant words out. "W-When I was shot out of the factory with Shen's cannon, I floated unconscious down a stream that led to a ruined village, which turned out to be my birthplace. The old soothsayer healed me there and told me how it used to be a Panda village. That's where I began to remember some things…" Po trailed off as he steeled himself, trying to keep composer to continue with his story, "I saw flashes of Shen layer waste to the village with his army, and of my mother running and hiding me in a crate… there was also another memory that I saw" he stopped again. It slowly started to dawn on Shifu of what was being retold but let his student finish his story before he decided to speak.

Po took a deep breath, "Before I was taken in the cart, where I later was found by my dad, someone else had found me. A Red Panda: I remember him trying to calm me, promising to come back, his blue eyes full of sorrow but determined. He never returned in time" Po looked down, his brows furrowed in concentration. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Shifu was about ready to comment, thinking that Po had finished his story until the young male spoke up again, "I just want to let him know that he finally found me and that- that I'm grateful for what he did back then, for what he is doing now."

Shifu looked up at his student in silent wilderment and awe; just when he thought the Panda could not surprise him anymore, he succeeds in proving the master wrong. The young warrior could not possibly know how guilty and self-loathing Shifu had felt those twenty years ago, when he failed in saving possibly last Panda in China. The more he has gotten to know his student, the more he realises what Oogway saw in the young Panda. The Red Panda gave his student a gentle heartfelt smile, placed the staff gently on the ground, and bowed to his student.

"Thankyou Po, thankyou for settling a long-lived sorrow finally. Oogway was right when he said you would bring peace not only to the valley, but to me as well" the master murmured to his student, glancing up with his same vibrant pale blue eyes. Po gave one of his electrifying smiles of his own, his own jade eyes glowing as he too bowed to his master.

 _~End~_


	2. Not the Dragon Warrior

**A/N:** Now I have decided to make the former Jade Eyes fanfic into a random collection of Pofu one-shots and maybe two-shots. So to start this series, may I present you to...

 _'Not the Dragon Warrior'_

* * *

He checks over his shoulder as he hurries towards the stairs. He turns back to face the direction he is running only to be abruptly stopped by Master Shifu landing in front of him.

"You cannot leave! A real warrior never quits!" Shifu stated to the panda.

Po looks defiantly at the small master and exclaims with a loud "Watch me!" With that, Po tries to maneuver around Shifu, only to be redirected by the red panda.

"Come on! How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs" Po questions the master rhetorically.

"You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu declares and pushes Po back with Oogway's staff.

"Ow! You don't believe that! You never believed that! From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me" Shifu retaliates to Po's escape attempt once more by tripping the panda to the ground with the staff, keeping it directed at Po.

"Yes. I was. But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine" Shifu said with hard conviction in his voice, silently challenging the giant panda to retaliate – he is not disappointed.

"You're not my master. And I'm not the Dragon Warrior" Po shoves the staff away and gets up.

"Then why didn't you quit? You knew I was trying to get rid of you, and yet you stayed" Shifu questioned the panda, confusion and anger merged together in his voice at the panda's mixed motives.

"Yeah, I stayed. I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, it hurt. But it could never hurt more than it did every day of my life just being me… (Po looks down at the Valley, then turns back to Shifu) …I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me, could make me… not me, it was you. The greatest kung fu teacher in all of China" Po confessed in his frustration, just as confused by the small master's change of heart and attitude towards him. He thought Shifu wanted nothing to do with him and he had finally won, why wasn't he letting Po leave?

"But I can change! I can change you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!" Shifu exclaims. Po looks disbelievingly at him.

"C'mon, Tai Lung is on his way here right now. And even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are you gonna change this… (Po indicates to his belly) …into the Dragon Warrior? How? How? How?!" Po demands. In frustration, Shifu yells out the answer –

"I don't know!... (Then in a resigned manner) …I don't know"

"That's what I thought" Po says in a quiet self-depicting voice. Silence reigns over both pandas alike and Po glances down at the smaller of the two defeated, waiting for Shifu to leave and let him continue towards the Village. When Shifu makes no move to go, Po heaves a sigh and begins to make his way towards the thousand steps before he is once again stopped by the old weathered staff in the small master's grasp.

"I don't know how I will turn you into the Dragon Warrior, but you are not leaving these grounds" Po looks disbelievingly at the determined eyes of the master glaring back at him.

"Why are you so set on trying?! I've finally given up! I've admitted to not being the Dragon Warrior! You can go back up there and give the title to Master Tigress who actually deserves it" Po burst out, getting close to his breaking point. He had tried his hardest and it only seemed to back-fire on him even more.

"Because Tigress is not the Dragon Warrior, you are. I plan to keep my promise to my late master! Why are you so determined to leave Panda?!" Shifu refuted, ears rising up in a ramrod position to his determination and anger.

"I'm leaving because I've realised that you can't change me! No matter how anyone tries, I will never be anything but the clumsy, fat, annoying, useless Panda of the Valley of Peace! Even the great Master Shifu can't change nothing into something" Po finally crumbled, sinking to the ground in a ball of despair, tears flowing freely. Shifu stared in shock at the panda, ears falling back as he witnessed this usually resilient being fall to th ground in front of him. He didn't know what to do; he was so used to his emotionless students that it was hard to believe he was in a situation such as this. He only just began to notice that this young panda was an individual of ostracism, judging by the words spoken. The panda took the chance to be loved only to be hated. With new resolve, Shifu silently made his to the crying panda, gently laying his hand on Po's arm which caused a flint from the panda.

"I don't know what you have faced and I am sorry that your experience here has only made it worse, but I can and will turn you into the Dragon Warrior as you are destined to be. This, I promise you" Shifu vowed to the panda who had slowly calmed while Shifu spoke. Once Po glanced up from his self-made hiding place, Shifu gave a rare gentle smile.

"Come. We have a big day ahead of us" and with that, Shifu made his way back up towards the palace.

* * *

 **A/N:** This will probably turn into a mini sequence of following one-shots because I have so many follow-ons for this fic. R&R for your opinion and comment on this fic, it will be greatly appreciated :)


	3. Can't Deter Us

SPOILER FOR KFP 3

* * *

"Woo-hoo guys, we're almost there! Can't wait to show you all the Jade Palace, you guys are gonna love it" Po exclaimed to the following pandas as the made their way through the Valley of Peace. The Furious Five and Master Shifu could only grimace at the thought of Po's reaction to the remaining's of said palace.

"Po, I should have informed you previously but while you were gone something happened to the-"Shifu began to try and explain before he was – typically – interrupted by the monochromatic Kung Fu master.

"There is the Training Hall, the Hall of Heroes – wait until you see the cool stuff in there" Po continued.

"Panda, I need you to focus and listen to what I am trying to tell you" Shifu tried again only to be ignored by Po's excitement. Shifu gave a suppressed long-suffering sigh, ears flicking back in agitation.

"Actually we should be able to see it now from heeerrrre…" Po trailed off when the palace he was talking about was not standing in all its famed glory. It was easy to see even from the bottom of the stairs the demolition that was currently the Jade Palace. A pained whimper escaped the Dragon Warrior as he began to sprint the thousand stairs, Master Shifu quickly following the panda after he signalled the Five to stay with the other pandas. Once they reached the top Po fell to his knees in front of the destroyed temple, silently blaming himself for not being present at the time of sacred place's falling. Shifu remained quiet behind the panda, allowing him to grieve for his damaged home as Shifu had when he witnessed the destruction. The red panda's ear twitched when I detected the noise of a minute mumble.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" Shifu queried.

"This is my fault" Po repeated louder this time, still staring at the rubble that was once a majestic building. Shifu reared back, ears alert and eyes wide at the absurd accusation. He could not understand how this was the panda's fault, it was utterly stupid in his opinion.

"This is not your fault Po" Shifu stated firmly, glaring steel blue eyes at his former student, but not unkindly.

"How is it not? I left the Palace without protection! I failed by not being here to defend my home, the temple of Kung Fu! How is this not my fault?!" Po exclaimed, arms thrown out towards the broken palace during his rant, eyes full of sorrow.

"It is not your fault! It was left in the protection of the Furious Five and me and your life would have met the same fate as ours if you had not left. Do not blame yourself for something that you could not control" Shifu lectured, not tolerating this attitude from his former student. Po did not argue any further and just sunk into himself as he continued to stare at the result of Kai's vengeance. He knew Shifu spoke the truth but Po couldn't stomach the fact that he was not there to try and defend his home, even if he could not have won then. The giant panda was brought out of musings by a small hand resting on his slumped shoulder as his master – for Po still thought Shifu as his master and always will – came to stand beside him, he too looking at the remains but with determination.

"We will build this sacred place to its former glory and then some more" Shifu stated, eyes glancing the destruction as if he could see the progress they will make. "When have we – and particularly you – ever let something deter us from our goals?" it was a rhetorical question for they both knew the answer, the smaller of the two smirking while the larger finally managed a small smile of his own.

* * *

A/N: I know this is an extremely small entry compared to the others but this fic gave me a real struggle in trying to extend the word count :/ I hope you all like it non-the-less. Before anyone decides to comment on the lack of Master Oogway's head, I'm just gonna give the excuse they somehow detoured from that area – I don't know :')


	4. Two Lost Pandas

A/N: SPOILER FOR KFP3! I've also chopped a scene up a bit. This one-shot is mainly based between the discovery of pandas being chi masters and the journey scene to the hidden panda village. I apologise if there is any inaccuracies or grammar/spelling mistakes… otherwise I hope you enjoy the fic!

DISCLAIMER: And obviously I do not own KFP3 or any of the other movies or their characters, the whole thing would a disaster otherwise if I owned it XD

The Furious Five and Master Shifu stood dumbfounded as they witnessed Po being jabbed by the stranger wearing Master Flying Rhino's armour, Po trying – and failing – to discretely tell the stranger of the six masters' presence. This continued for another embarrassingly long minute before Po successfully got the attention of his guest. The stranger abruptly stopped when he noticed the other masters watching the display, their faces slowly being shadowed with annoyance and offence of the artefacts blatant treatment. The stranger threw the spiked ball in their arms, the ball smashing the Urn of Whispering Warriors and gave a short body tilt in the pretence of a bow and a murmured "Hello".

Po jumped in to try and save the stranger and himself from an oncoming scolding, "Hey guys, guys, you're never gonna guess who showed up, not in a million years. You- you guys just try"

The stranger under the armour decided to lift the helmet and the Five and Shifu stared in astonishment with an exclamation of "Your father!"

Po proceeded to introduce the Furious Five to his father in amongst all the excitement until he finally made it to the small red panda. He began to introduce his master when he was further surprised for the day.

"Li Shan" Shifu greeted the older giant panda, his usual half-lidded expression on his face.

"Master Shifu" Li replied as he began to take off the armour, Po's goofy smile gracing his face – an obvious genetic feature that was inherited. Po was slowly becoming more and more confused, how did his father and Master Shifu know each other and why hadn't his master ever mention that he had known another panda besides Po. He needed answers. Before questions could be asked, the sound of warning gongs rang throughout the valley, signalling a raid. The Furious Five and Shifu ran out towards the commotion; Po followed behind but was halted by the older panda. Li knew what those gongs meant and he didn't want to see his son run off into danger, not when he just found his son.

It was late in the afternoon, after all the mystery and discovery of Kai: first with the Jombies, the mystery of Kai, the discovery of who Kai is and then the discovery of pandas being ancient masters of chi. It had been a full and interesting day for all but one, it was almost overwhelming for the younger giant panda, who was still confused about some things – like how did Shifu and Li Shan know each other. Po looked towards the culprits of his mental turmoil and noticed they were silently arguing about something that seemed of extreme importance judging by Shifu'outraged but sorrowful expression and the arm throwing of Li Shan. Po decided that he needed answers now and that his presence was crucial in amongst the two panda's argument.

"Hey guys!" Po butted in exuberantly, purposefully being border-line rude to get their attention. The red and giant panda stopped their arguing to give the younger giant panda their undivided attention, Li smiling at his son and Shifu giving Po an unamused stare with ears twitched back slightly. It was an obvious display to keep Po in the dark and Po knew that, Shifu would've scolded him for interrupting so rudely otherwise.

"Yes Dragon Warrior?" Shifu answered in a cool voice, his mild ire still being able show itself through his voice. Po only smiled wider.

"Could I ask both you and… Dad… here, a few small questions? I'm a little confused and hoped you could help me out" Po asked, his sickly sweet smile still in place. Li smiled at his son and gave a nod of agreement, wanting to help his son out. Shifu, on the other hand, could see that Po was up to something.

"And that would be?..." Shifu opened invitingly to the young panda.

"Well... I was wondering – kinda – how you – Master Shifu – and my father here know each other." Po could no longer maintain his jovial smile, his true emotions finally shining through.

The two elders of the group glanced at each other, and then back at the younger panda, then back at each other again. Li had a questioning look to Shifu, waiting for an answer to whether the small master would reveal to Po the story of how Li and he had met. Shifu stood stock still, his ears flicked back, staff gripped tightly in his small hands – internally waring with the emotions and reactions he might face from Po. The two giant pandas stood with identical stares at the red panda and Shifu gave a tired sigh, his body slumping slightly as if the sigh took his remaining youth.

"I met your father shortly after the destruction of Tai Lung. He was a runner from an orphanage a few villages away – he got caught in the rampage when he was passing through the Valley of Peace. Unfortunately, your father was injured and stuck under some heavy rubble. I was scouting through the village, punishing myself by witnessing my son's destruction, when I came by a young panda cub stuck amongst the rubble. He was only ten at the time when I found out later…" Shifu paused for a moment, remembering this event clear as day, remembering how he found and helped the giant panda cub.

"I helped Li out and brought him back to the Jade Palace; mended his wounds, fed and watered him, then proceeded to ask where his parents were. That's when he told me that he was running from the orphanage and its abusive carers. Your father stayed for a few days, wondering aimlessly throughout the palace until I made the decision to keep him at the Jade Palace." Shifu gave an involuntary shiver, similar to when he remembers Po's arrival. Li Shan was the exact reason why Po was treated so harshly when he was chosen, Shifu couldn't train another creature so similar to his second son – in species and character – only to lose him too. It almost killed Shifu when Li Shan didn't return from his mission. That was what Shifu and Li were arguing about before Po had interrupted. Po was staring in silent amazement; he didn't think it was this extreme!

"Your father was one of my greatest students Po, not only for his surprising talent for Kung Fu but he was able to bring me some happiness after Tia Lung. Then your father went on a mission and didn't return – I was heartbroken, I lost another son, one that I didn't fail in raising. I completely gave up on caring. That is why I was so harsh to Tigress and also why I despised you in the beginning; not only were you another panda but you reminded me SO much of your father" Shifu finished, showing his sorrow through his big blue eyes.

Silenced reigned supreme as the three contemplated the past: one as a grieving father, one as a regretful and sorry son, and the last was just completely mind blown. The silence was broken by Li Shan walking beside his son, placing his arm around Po and took a deep breath, looking directly at Shifu.

"Father, let me introduce you to your grandson and the reason why I did not return. My Little Lotus" Li Shan introduced. Shifu and Po's eyes widened as it dawned on them what the connection between Li they meant.

A/N: I'm not sure if I want to add another segment to this fic, it has potential to add another part but I'll let you all decide if you want to see more to this idea. So R&R your opinions on it!


	5. IMPORTANT APOLOGY NOTICE

IMPORTANT APOLOGY NOTICE!

On behalf of the duo I am terribly sorry for not updating in months and can only say that other personal affairs have taken priority of our time. There will be updates at some time in the future for all uncompleted fictions, but until then I cannot tell exactly when this shall happen. I can only say that updates WILL happen, just don't expect a timeframe. Until then my fellow readers, all I can do is say sorry and hold in a bit longer please?!


End file.
